


Tall Grass

by TwistedSamurai



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff and Feels, Kissing, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Terra and Kuja relax in the fields, and Kuja mentions just how different they are, but Terra won't listen to him.
Relationships: Tina Branford | Terra Branford/Kuja (Final Fantasy IX)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Tall Grass

The fields were filled with flowers and the tall grass hide the two bodied that were currently laying in it, stretched out to enjoy the warm sun. The taller of the two had removed his cloak, stretching it out for them to lay on despite the protests from his partner about it being white. He only waved them away with manicured nails, urging her to relax and enjoy it.

Now, those same long fingers that had been shooing protests away were plucking more flowers from the ground and carefully weaving them into a rather ornate flower crown. Kuja was laying on his back, his tail curled against his thigh comfortably. The mage was purring as he felt fingers run through his hair, slowly massaging his scalp at points. He paused and glanced up at Terra, watching her through his lashes.

Her gaze was focused on the flowers, blue-violet eyes watching as he twined the stems. Kuja stilled his motions and those eyes slowly focused on his, dark blue meeting light. Terra’s cheeks turned a light pink as she looked away, clearing her throat.

“What… What are you staring at?” She asked after a moment, and Kuja nearly laughed. He reached up to gently brush some of her hair behind one ear. “Kuja…”  
“I am admiring beauty. Is that not what people normally do?” Kuja murmured softly in reply, his hand falling back down to the flowers on his stomach. He paused as Terra’s hand left his hair, frowning a bit in confusion as it moved down and took one of the flowers from him. “What are you…?” He paused as that flower was tucked behind his ear.

“Your words are always so sweet… Why don’t you ever accept when someone says them about you?” She said softly, and the mage paused, looking away. His expression dropped as the purring stopped completely, and Terra’s eyes widened. She hadn't meant to make him upset in any way. “Did I say something wrong? I’m sorry!” She stammered, going to say more before he spoke.

“No, no you didn’t.” He assured, keeping his gaze focused on the grass around them. He watched as it swayed in the breeze, clearing his throat. “There… Is quite a bit of a difference between us. You were under that clown’s influence. You did not have control over your actions, Terra. I however... I did. I knew what I was doing, who I was harming with my actions. But I did it anyways.” His voice was soft, but it carried a lot of weight, bringing the heavy fact that he had done things, and done them of his own choice. He sighed and closed his eyes, not wanting to see her reaction to his admittance.

Expecting her to get up from under him, to leave him there, he was shocked to feel her hand under his chin, tilting his head up. He opened his eyes again, focusing on the face now leaning over him. Terra didn’t speak for a moment, simply studied his face until he could feel a blush starting to rise in his cheeks. It seemed that she had found what she was looking for, as she nodded to herself firmly. There was a soft determination in her eyes.

“You feel remorse for your actions, Kuja. Not only that, but you wish to make amends for them and to try and better yourself. That’s what matters. What you’ve done is in the past. It matters what you do with that past and how you let impact your future.” She replied, her hand returning to his hair as her gentle words washed over him. Kuja stared before lifting the crown and placing it on her head.

“I finished it.” He said softly, sitting up and pulling away from her touch briefly. He crossed his legs, pulling Terra into his lap and hugged her against him. Kuja was silent for a moment, burying his face in her hair and simply holding her there. He didn’t say anything more. He didn't feel the need to do so, just breathed in the scent of her, mingled with the crown of flowers he had made.

Terra was also silent. She had been a bit tense out of surprise, but easily relaxed into the mage’s arms, allowing them both a moment of relaxation and comfort. It was usually Kuja who draped himself across her when they went out, as was his way, but when they were alone like this she had come to learn more and more than he preferred to hold her in his arms, or pull her on top of him when they were laying down. It was more often than not she would wake up to Kuja purring in her ear, his body covering hers completely in a protective embrace.

“You’re not talking… Is something wrong? Too heavy a topic?” He murmured softly. “I could tell you exactly how terrible the others are.” He offered lightly, but she simply shook her head.

“No… I was just enjoying the peace. You’re not always this affectionate Kuja, and I enjoy being in your arms.” She murmured the admission, tilting her head to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. The pale blush that spread across his face only had her laugh in amusement.

“Don’t laugh at me.” He scoffed slightly, grabbing her chin. He lay back, pulling her on top of him and silencing her giggling with a kiss.

The rest of the day was just as quiet as it had begun, with the two laying in the tall grass out of sight and simply enjoying each others company.


End file.
